


Some Sorta Guide to the Leprechaun culture of Nadtsarp.

by PunkPopFistula (MC7Hamster7Ball)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, SBURB FAQ, The Games Will Never Stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC7Hamster7Ball/pseuds/PunkPopFistula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly what it says on the tin. Rated teen for minor swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sorta Guide to the Leprechaun culture of Nadtsarp.

Well, hey, I guess. This is exactly what the name says it is. Before I start, this is basically my first time writing a legit guide. Oh, and I'm kind of a frickin' expert on Leprechauns. Yep. So, enjoy, or something like that.

 

**Environs of Nadtsarp.**

The Lepreplanet I know the most about is Nadtsarp. It's a pretty frickin' scary place, and that's comin' from someone who grew up in the ghettos of Detroit. The planet is very volcanically volatile, with damn near all of the major landmasses being made primarily of volcanic rock. However, plantlife on Nadtsarp has evolved to grow very well in the basalt. Oh, and most of it can survive lava/magma/molten rock/whatever.

Thing is, there are still places that aren't rocky as shit. And, from what I've seen/experienced/heard, they're beautiful as everloving frick. Gorgeous twistin' hills around upwards waterfalls, ribcage-shaped mountains of sapphire and beryl, pure white plains with natural pillars of bronze. And that's all in a single area. Yet, the cliffs of jet black stone, spillin' lava out of forebodin' gaps, unleashin' explosive geysers. They're still beautiful. In the metal kind of way. If you get what I'm sayin'.

 

**One of the Nations of Nadtsarp.**

Alright. Nadtsarp has a bunch of continents, plus a bunch of landmasses whose continental status varies based on who you ask. I'm just gonna briefly cover the first Nadtsarpish nation I ever heard about.

First off. There's a nation in the shape of a half-hollow kite. It's on the mostly-recognized continent of Uktyrlua, in the western bit of the Circular Venom Sea. The nation's name? Tecpoglneis. It's a very community-based country, all individuals being considered equal, the government led by sixteen groups of maj'iqally capable individuals with a good idea of what the people want. In most areas, leprechauns live in shared aparments that all pay for, so that they can learn to work in unity.

When children are born to charmed romantics, they're sent to separate apartments where the older children will raise them as their siblings. Children are always provided with information on their parents, so that when they grow old enough to head into the world, they can find their parents and communicate with them from time to time. Of course, Tecpoglneisian Leprechauns always return to the apartment where they were raised, and live with their apparent siblings for their whole lives.


End file.
